


Second choix

by Melie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le bal de Noël approche, et il est temps pour Neville de se décider à inviter l'une de ses camarades...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second choix

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à J.K. Rowling.

Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était avancer.

Et effectivement, il fit quelques pas en avant. Puis demi-tour et faillit rentrer dans Hermione.

Hermione. Elle était gentille. Elle l'aidait à faire ses devoirs et à comprendre ses leçons. Hermione ne pouvait être un mauvais choix. Pas son premier choix, certes, mais un très, très bon second choix.

"Euh, Hermione, euh…  
\- Oui Neville ?"

Il prit une grande inspiration.

"Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?"

Elle sourit.

"Euh… désolée Neville… mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un.  
\- Oh euh… c'est pas grave… merci quand même…"

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

 

  
***  


 

Pourquoi l'avait-il raconté à Ron ?

Parce qu'il avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, sans doute.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas tout dit. Il s'était rattrapé à temps. Un peu plus, et il lui confiait…

 

  
***

 

Là. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était avancer. Et effectivement, il fit quelque pas en avant.

Il allait se retourner et s'enfuir à nouveau, lorsque Malefoy manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

"Dégage, Longdubat, tu gênes le passage…"

Alors il avança.

"Euh… Ginny ?"

Elle se retourna. Souriante.

"Tu… tu veux venir avec moi au bal ?"

 

**FIN.**


End file.
